Realizations and Roses
by Wolf Maid
Summary: Casey/Chuck. One-Shot. Simply Because. Chuck is interrogated, but gets sidetracked, much to the interrogators dismay.


Casey/Chuck. One-Shot. Simply Because. Chuck is interrogated, but gets sidetracked, much to the interrogators dismay.

…X…

**…Realizations and Roses…**

./.

"So this John Casey is your boyfriend?" He asks, and Chuck blinks, startled and a bit confused.

"No, I just said he's more than a coworker. He's a friend."

The Man nods. "I see. A friend. So not your boyfriend."

"Why do you think he's my boyfriend?" Chuck asks, for a moment forgetting the handcuffs that secure his hands behind the chair and the ropes that bind his ankles. "I just said he's more than my coworker."

"So a friend," the Man says, obviously now trying to lead Chuck into his oh-so-subtle trap of defining Casey's job and role in Chuck's life. Except Chuck is still frowning.

"I mean, I don't even like guys. So why would you think that I like Casey that way?" Chuck asks. The Man blinks.

"So this John Casey is…" he prompts.

"And Casey probably doesn't like guys. Do you think he likes guys? Do you think he likes me? Well, obviously you do since you thought we were dating…"

"Who is John Casey?" the Man asks, beginning to get irritated.

"He's just a friend! It's not like I think about him when I'm trying to go to sleep or anything! And he likes girls! Lots of them! You've got it all wrong!"

"Who does he work for?" the Man snaps, temper fraying.

"Yes, he works for the Buy More, and yes, I said we're more than coworkers but that doesn't necessarily mean—"

The Man slaps him. Hard.

"Sir," the Man's Assistant says, looking surprised. The Man, after all, is quite the interrogator. He doesn't lose his temper. But his favored technique of repeating the prisoner's story incorrectly isn't…quite working out.

"What the hell?" Chuck yells, blinking rapidly. "I was answering your questions! You didn't have to slap me! Look, I don't know what you want me to say—Casey's just a friend, okay, not that it's any of your business!"

"I don't care," the Man growls, furious. "Start from the beginning. How is Casey involved?"

"We aren't involved with each other!" Chuck swears, eyes wide. "I mean, maybe I've thought about him that way but he certainly hasn't and this is entirely unfair! Do I come and question you about your…your preferences and embarrass _you_ about your love life? Do I?"

"_I don't care about your pathetic little—_"

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry that my love life leaves you unsatisfied. All right? What is this all about? Have you been watching me? You want me to, what, confess my attraction to Casey? Who are you anyway? What is this all about? Did Morgan put you up to this?"

"Who's Morgan?" the Man asks, thinking he's _finally _getting somewhere.

"Oh god he did, didn't he? I knew he knew I was looking at Casey's butt that one time. Look, it's not that simple. Casey is…"

"Yes?" the Man smirks, eyebrow cocked.

"He's…complicated. I can't exactly woo him with roses, y'know?"

The Man's teeth are literally bared.

"Can you like untie me now?" Chuck asks brightly.

Seconds before the Man starts strangling Chuck, Casey and Sarah burst in. The Man and his Assistant are dropped before they can make a move.

"Chuck!" Sarah yells, "You okay?"

"You tell them anything?" Casey asks, frowning.

"Wait, they weren't with Morgan?" Chuck blinks. Casey and Sarah stare at him. "I didn't tell them anything. They just kept asking me about…"

"About what?" Sarah asks sharply as she watches the door and Casey frees Chuck. Chuck shifts uncomfortably in his seat as Casey leans over him.

"About…me…and Casey…" he murmurs.

"The operation?" Sarah asks, wide-eyed.

"No…" Chuck says. "About if we were…dating."

"What?" Sarah frowns.

"What?" Casey growls.

Chuck shrugs.

"You have the oddest people coming after you," Sarah laughs after a moment.

Casey, on the other hand, is considering matters a bit differently. "We'll talk later," he tells Chuck gruffly.

**./.**

**./.**

Casey and Sarah and Chuck sit quietly after the tape of the attempted interrogation has played through.

"He was trying to trip you up," Sarah says at last. "Trying to find the holes in your story."

"Yeah, I saw that…now," Chuck says, thinking longingly of high buildings with no railings that are just made for flinging oneself off.

"I like roses," Casey says after a long moment. "They might be corny, but what the hell, eh?"

Sarah looks between the two of them, smirks, and then gets up and leaves the room.

Chuck appears to be trying to remember how to breathe.

"Roses?" he says, voice catching in his throat.

"Y'know," Casey says. "In case you were…curious."


End file.
